


You're My Galaxy

by keitaiga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, origami stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiga/pseuds/keitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little origami stars with messages start popping up out of nowhere and Yamaguchi is confused but curious.</p>
<p>Essentially, this is stupid fluff about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima becoming a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm back with another oneshot, this time it's TsukkiYama! I thought the idea of Yamaguchi receiving little paper stars with confessions on them to be so cute. Also Tsukishima associating Yamaguchi with stars because of his freckles. Originally I was going to add the line 'You're my galaxy' in there somewhere, probably as part of the star confessions, but it ended up being waaaay to cheesy and out of character. I had too much fun writing Yamaguchi... this pairing will end me 〜(￣△￣〜)  
> I'm also thinking of getting a beta cause this took a really fucking long time to edit... idk.

The first star he found was small and clumsily put together. Tadashi had walked into the classroom and discovered it sitting on his desk. The delicate origami paper had been squeezed at the corners, the creator had probably been trying to pinch them into a better shape, and the folds were uneven. He picked it up gently and noticed words carefully written on one of the points.

‘I like how hardworking you are.’

Tadashi frowned and looked around the classroom, but there was no one else there. Was this note directed at him? Who could have sent it? Was it some kind of confession? He considered his options, then decided to dump out his pencil case and stash the little origami star inside until he made it home. Something that fragile wouldn’t survive the journey without a bit of extra protection.  
Tadashi packed up the rest of his books and darted back outside to where Tsukishima was waiting.  
“Sorry Tsukki! Let’s go?”  
Tsukishima just gave a wordless nod and started walking. He had his headphones on again, which meant he probably couldn't hear a thing.  
As they walked, Tadashi kept thinking back to the star. It certainly wasn't something that normally happened. Who would do something like that? He went through a mental list of his friends.  
He didn't really know many girls outside of their two managers, and if it was either of them the note was most likely meant as encouragement.  
Tadashi went through and tried to remember the girls that occasionally spoke with him in class, but he still couldn't pin one down as an obvious choice.  
“See ya.”  
He was startled out of his thoughts by Tsukishima’s voice. They had already reached the point where their paths split up.  
“See you tomorrow Tsukki!”  
Tadashi gave a cheerful wave as he went. Maybe he could ask around tomorrow and figure out who it was…

 

Nothing.  
Absolutely nothing.  
Tadashi had been trying to figure out who the mystery star person was all day, but with no results. No one had been around to see who put it there, and no one came forward to claim responsibility.  
It was weird, but even weirder was the fact that when he opened his bag after practice, there was another one sitting innocently on top of his towel.  
Tadashi snatched his stuff and dashed to the toilets, not wanting his teammates to see the star. They were an awesome group of friends, but they were also incredibly nosy and would probably make it their mission to meddle.  
Tadashi locked the stall door behind him and took out the star. This one was much better than the last. The person behind it had obviously put in some practice since yesterday. He inspected it, then found the writing.

‘I like the way your face lights up when you smile.’

Tadashi felt his face heat up.  
What. The. Hell.  
Who could possibly be writing these? He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide from the embarrassment, but he was starting to build a significant amount of curiosity. He really wanted to know who was sending these stars. The most recent one confirmed that they were some kind of love confession. Why else would someone say things like that?  
Tadashi quickly changed, put away the star and ran back to the clubroom. Tsukishima was putting on his jacket when Tadashi poked his head in, so he waited for a minute before they headed off. Practice had gone late and the sky looked like swathes of dark blue satin were being draped across the landscape. The stars were also starting to show themselves.  
It was Tadashi’s favourite time of day.  
“Pretty~!”  
Tadashi quietly murmured the word to himself and let a relaxed smile spread over his face. It didn’t really matter whether or they were talking, it was just nice to walk home with someone.  
“Mm. It is.”  
Tadashi almost walked into a tree.  
He hadn’t expected that. When he looked over next to him, he noticed that Tsukishima wasn't wearing his headphones. Instead there was a single earbud in his right ear while the other dangled from the cord.  
That was strange.  
He chose not to comment on it as they continued walking. Instead, he basked in the knowledge that he was being paid attention to and continued talking.  
It was a really nice feeling.

 

Tadashi was starting to become anxious. The days were passing and the stars were piling up. He would find at least one at the end of every day, sometimes on his desk or in his bag or even once there was one in his lunchbox when he got home. The actual presence of the stars wasn’t what bothered him, it was the fact that he still didn't know who was sending them. There was no sign of them revealing themselves and the stars didn't show any hint of slowing down.  
Tadashi gave up on his math homework and grabbed the box of stars from his bookshelf. He rummaged through and decided to read a few for the millionth time, trying to see if there were any hints of the creator’s identity.

‘I like how expressive your eyes are.’

‘I like the way you look when you feel confident.’

‘I like the way your freckles are like constellations all over your body.’

‘I like the way you try and leave your broccoli behind at lunch, but always end up eating it because you don't want your mother to think her cooking’s bad.’

‘I like your face, but I like the expressions on it even more.’

‘I like how loyal you are to people you care about.’

‘I like how you separate all the yellow skittles in the package and eat them last.’

They were all small things like that. The person definitely knew him, that's for sure. Tadashi sighed and fished around in his bag until he found the latest addition.

‘I like seeing the little bounce in your walk when you’re happy.’

Tadashi was at a loss. Whoever is was, they certainly deserved a response. It was seriously bugging him. At this point, he couldn't see any other option than asking for help. Maybe if he got the team on board, they could help to spot the person in the act.  
Out of the blue, his ringtone started blaring out of his phone, practically giving him a heart attack. Shit. He’d left the volume on high. He scrambled over to where it was sitting on his pillow and quickly shut off the noise. It was a text from Hinata.

‘HELP. THERE’S A MATH TEST. Can you get Tsukishima to agree to a study group??? Please!!! (人´ω`*)’  
‘Oh the one on Wednesday right? I’ll see what I can do.’  
‘THANK YOU!!!! (/♥д♥\\) ’

Tadashi giggled at the emojis Hinata liked to put in his messages. They really made the conversation seem more animated.  
He put down his phone and lay back on his bed. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to make Tsukishima agree to spend his free time teaching Hinata. At least Kageyama wasn't currently a factor as well, though he might get an okay simply because Tsukishima enjoyed teasing him.  
Tadashi made his decision. He would tell someone about the stars after the weekend. Tomorrow would be Thursday, so it gave him some time to figure out how to approach the entire thing.  
He turned to look at the box of stars on his desk and his curiosity burned.  
Who could it possibly be?

 

When Sunday arrived, it found him rushing around the house in a blind panic. He’d forgotten to set his alarm and as a result, slept in by about two hours. Thankfully, it would only take him ten minutes to get to Tsukishima’s house if he really ran. He threw on his clothes, not even trying to bother with his bedhead, and grabbed his backpack before running out the door. There was no time for breakfast. He had fifteen minutes before they were supposed to be meeting.  
Tadashi ran the entire way, ending up as a bedraggled, panting mess at Tsukishima’s front door. On the plus side, he wasn't late.  
Hinata had also just arrived, towing a reluctant Kageyama behind him. Tsukishima didn't seem like he cared that Kageyama had been added to the mix and let them inside.   
Once they were comfortably seated in Tsukishima’s room, he left them to grab drinks. Which was probably a mistake.  
Tadashi could only watch as Hinata and Kageyama sprung into action and started exploring. Granted, he wanted to join them since he’d never really had the chance to before, but he restrained himself to only poking around in the bookshelf nearby.  
What he found was something unexpected.  
Extremely unexpected.  
Sandwiched in between a couple of hardcovers was a sheaf of origami paper with a very familiar pattern. He’d never seen the pattern unfolded, but there was no doubt that it was the same.  
Tadashi’s hand shook a little as he pulled the clump of papers out.  
Coincidence.  
It was definitely a coincidence.  
Sitting on top of the origami paper was a plain sheet with a bunch of diagrams. It was a set of instructions on making origami paper stars.  
It wasn’t a coincidence.  
There was too much proof.  
Tadashi stared at the paper as the pieces of the puzzle clicked in his mind. The knowledge of all the little things about him, the way the stars just appeared in his stuff without anyone seeing, it all made sense now.  
Tadashi was drawn back to all of the things written on the stars. He’d been so sure they were a confession, but were they?  
At that moment, Tsukishima walked back in with a couple of sodas and a bag of chips. He scolded Hinata and Kageyama, who had been about to open his sock drawer, and sat down while handing out the sodas.  
Then he looked at Tadashi.  
His face went pale as he saw the papers.  
“Fuck.”  
His reaction confirmed Tadashi’s suspicion and a strange silence settled over the room. The other two stared, obviously not expecting the seemingly random outburst. Tsukishima seemed to realize this and tried to distract them.  
“I forgot my ruler at school.”  
Thankfully, the other two bought the excuse and the study session started.  
It was probably the most awkward study session in history.

 

It was evening by the time they finished up. The sky was beginning to turn into that gorgeous blue and the stars had started to peek out, but unlike what he usually did, Tadashi wasn’t looking up at the sky. He had other things on his mind.  
As the three of them were about the head home, Tsukishima called out from the doorway.  
“Oi, Yamaguchi. You forgot your pencil case.”  
Tadashi was confused for a moment. He’d definitely put it in his bag…   
He was about to say so when he caught on to what Tsukishima was trying to do.  
He quickly looked through his bag for show, before responding.  
“Oh, you’re right! Sorry Tsukki! See you guys tomorrow.”  
Hinata and Kageyama said their goodbyes as well and went on their way.  
Which left him alone.   
With Tsukishima.  
Tadashi turned back to see Tsukishima putting on his shoes.  
“Let’s walk for a bit.”  
Tadashi nodded mutely and fell into step a little behind him. What else could he do?  
The walked in silence for a few minutes as the sky grew darker, the streetlamps flickering on.  
“So you figured it out, am I right?”  
“… yeah.”  
Silence.  
Tadashi hated this silence. Usually the silence between them as they walked was comfortable, but this was something different. It was suffocating.  
Tsukishima made a frustrated sound and Tadashi saw him rub the bridge of his nose under his glasses.  
“You know, you can just say it. Say it, then we can both go home and sleep and forget this entire thing ever happened. I’m exhausted.”  
Tadashi was startled. There was some weird kind of strain in Tsukishima’s voice. It was familiar, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. All he knew was that he’d heard it a long time ago.  
“When did it start?”  
Tsukishima flinched, then looked straight at him in surprise. He must not have been expecting that response. They walked in silence for a short while before he responded.  
“I’m not really sure. I started figuring it out a while ago, but I’ve been sure of it since last year. It’s not exactly something I planned to happen and I swear I tried to stop it. I almost did too. Remember that one summer where we didn’t talk for months? Then we went back to school in the fall and were in the same class and god, it was two days before everything was back in full force. It took two days to undo months of effort!”  
Ah, so that's why Tsukishima had blatantly ignored him then.  
Tadashi fiddled with the strap of his backpack. Tsukishima was obviously expecting rejection. He looked over and saw a park to their right.  
“Let’s sit down for a sec.”  
Tsukishima looked incredibly reluctant, but agreed. They walked over and occupied one of the benches. Tadashi was confused to find that Tsukishima, instead of their usual distance, decided to sit as far away from him as possible.  
“Tsukki.”  
Tsukishima bit his lip and looked away, his fists shoved into his pockets.  
“Could you give me some time to figure this out?”  
Tsukishima’s head whipped back around and he stopped trying to make a hole in his lip.  
“…huh?”  
“Well, I guess it hasn’t really caught up to me yet. I mean, I never would have guessed it was you.”  
Tadashi gave a small smile and scratched the back of his neck.  
“Just, let me think about it a bit. It’s not that I’m upset about it or that I mind it, it’s just something new. I’m not really used to the idea yet.”  
Tsukishima stared at him.  
“You’re not just gonna reject me?”  
“I want to give you a proper answer and I can’t do that yet. So just let me think for a bit okay? Oh, and I’m not going to avoid you or anything like that.”  
Tsukishima looked down at his feet and took a deep breath.  
“Okay.”  
Tadashi smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. From the look on Tsukishima’s face, it was the same for him.  
They stood up and walked to where they would usually split up after school. The silence was different again, but it was comfortable. Embarrassing, but not suffocating.  
“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Tsukki!”  
“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”  
He almost missed the tiny twitch of a smile in the corners of Tsukishima’s mouth. Almost.  
As Tadashi gave a small wave and went off down his usual path, he felt the last bits of tension leave his shoulders and he looked up at the sky. The blue was long gone, but the stars were out in full force, shining so brightly it was almost like they could light up the road in front of him.  
That had actually gone rather well.

 

It wasn’t obvious to most people, but Tadashi could tell. Tsukishima was nervous.  
It was the little things that mattered with him. Firstly, he wasn’t even trying to be inventive when he teased Hinata and Nishinoya about being short. Which was a dead giveaway. He literally just called them things like “shorty” and that was the extent of it. He only put up a token amount of protest when Kageyama and Hinata begged him to teach them more math over lunch. Whenever Tadashi tried to talk to him, he wouldn’t make eye contact.  
Yeah, Tsukishima Kei was nervous.  
And Tadashi knew exactly why.  
But instead of focusing on that, he decided to tackle the problem at the root. He had to figure out how to respond.   
If he said no, what would happen? Well, Tsukishima would probably try to avoid him. Which would be pretty upsetting. He didn't really want to lose his best friend.  
That left the option of saying yes. Which would probably include… dating and stuff.  
Tadashi felt his face heat up as he imagined it.  
God, that would be so embarrassing.  
That thought gave him pause. Imagining it didn’t give him a ‘ew no that's weird’ kind of reaction, it was just… embarrassing?  
Tadashi chewed on the straw of his juice box and pondered that for the rest of lunch.

 

Walking home after practice, he made up his mind. They were almost at the point where they split up, so Tadashi decided to get everything out in the open.  
“Tsukki, about the other day…”  
He saw Tsukishima nod stiffly out of the corner of his vision.  
“I don’t think my feelings towards you are the same right now, but the idea doesn’t really bug me. I want to try it out. You know, to see if it’s possible. I don’t think this whole thing is weird or anything, just kinda embarrassing…”  
Tadashi looked down at his feet, face red, trying not to meet Tsukishima’s gaze. He wanted to bury himself ten feet under to hide, but he knew that he needed to get things out properly. If not, he could lose a friend and possible… erm… significant other. Yeah, that's the best term for it.  
“Okay.”  
It was spoken so quietly he almost missed it. He looked over at Tsukishima and saw the tips of his ears turning red, the way he had his bag clenched in his fist and most importantly, the way his shoulders had started to relax.  
Tadashi smiled.  
This definitely wasn't bad at all.

 

Things didn’t really change now that they were dating. Or whatever it was that they were doing. They still ate lunch together, walked home together and played games at each other’s houses. The only big thing that happened was that Tadashi found himself developing a new hobby called ‘embarrass Tsukishima Kei’. He was learning just how many things he’d been missing, just because he didn't think to look for them. One of his favourites was when they would sit outside and eat lunch. Tadashi would make a point of sitting unusually close, so that their arms were at least touching, if not completely pressed together. Tsukishima would always shoot him an annoyed look, but even he couldn't look menacing with his face the colour of a ripe tomato. Tadashi would just grin, hold back his giggles, and scoot closer.  
It was comfortable, really.  
Almost too comfortable. It left him wondering why he hadn’t done things like this sooner.  
Tadashi found himself getting more and more attached. He usually refrained from acting so pesky when they were eating with others, but he would miss the warmth of Tsukishima’s arm next to his, the way he acted like he was mad, but still let Tadashi press closer. He even occasionally scooted over on his own.  
It was when he was shopping for shampoo that Tadashi noticed the way he’d started changing. He was usually pretty picky about how they smelled, so he would open almost every single type to see which one was best. He was about halfway down the aisle when he found one that hit him. He was instantly reminded of sitting with Tsukishima at lunch, arms pressed together as they traded the bits of their food they didn't like.  
Ah, this was probably the kind that Tsukishima uses.  
He stood there for a while, just breathing in the smell. It made a nice, calm feeling come over him.  
“You really like that one don't you. You’ve been standing like that for quite a while!”  
His mother pushed her shopping cart up next to him.  
Tadashi jumped guiltily, closed the lid, and put the bottle of shampoo back on the rack. He hadn’t expected to get so wrapped up in a simple bottle of chemicals.   
He ended up not getting shampoo that day.

 

One weekend found them sitting in Tadashi’s room, leaning back against side of the bed, watching a movie. Tadashi had been barely focusing on it. Instead he’d been steadily creeping closer to Tsukishima, his goal crystal clear in his mind.  
He wanted to try it out, to see how it would feel and how Tsukishima would react. His eyes flickered from the screen onto the very empty and inviting shoulder next to him. All it would take is a few inches. Just a few.  
He couldn't do it.  
It was too embarrassing.  
How the heck do other people do this kind of thing so easily?  
Tadashi leaned back and started plan B instead. Feign sleep and ‘accidentally fall over’. It was a shitty plan, but he just couldn’t do it without the excuse of ‘oops I was asleep, totally didn't mean to do that’ just in case.  
In case what?  
Well, he had no idea how Tsukishima would react. In all likelihood he’d just sit there, but there was a tiny little voice in the back of Tadashi’s mind that said ‘what if he pushes you off?’. That probably wouldn't happen, but still…  
He let his eyes close, he didn't really care about the movie anyways, and focused on making the scenario seem believable. He stayed like that for a while, then mustered his courage and let himself slouch down until the side of his face made contact. The warmth radiated through him and he peeked out from under his lashes as he felt his temporary pillow shift around.  
Tsukishima was shooting glances down at him, face getting redder by the minute. It was perfect. His neck was cramping and Tsukishima’s collarbone was digging into his cheek at a horrible angle, but he was strangely comfortable. The skin under his face was warm and smelled pretty damn nice too. He actually found himself getting drowsy.   
Ah, this was bliss.

 

Tadashi was woken up by a hand shaking his shoulder.  
“Oi, Yamaguchi.”   
Nooo… He was so comfy and warm… Ten more minutes…  
“Yamaguchi! The movie’s over. Come on, wake up!”  
The word ‘movie’ kick started his brain and he bolted upright.  
Which was a horrible mistake.  
The pain that shot through his poor, cramped up neck made his eyes water.  
“You okay? You’ve been out for a while.”  
Tadashi rubbed the ache, trying to soothe it and smiled sleepily.  
“Yeah, sorry about that Tsukki.”  
Tsukishima flushed a bit and looked away.  
“Don’t mention it.”  
Crap, he’d actually fallen asleep. It was weird, how he could go from being embarrassed and nervous, to being so comfy he could fall asleep.  
Weird, but nice.

 

The first time they actually held hands was in a movie theater. Tsukishima had reached over and put out his hand, kind of like he was asking for something. At first Tadashi was confused, so he tried to give him the popcorn bucket.  
Tsukishima leaned in closer and said something, but Tadashi missed it over the noise of the film.  
“What?”  
Tsukishima looked frustrated and leaned over so that he could speak directly into Tadashi’s ear.  
“I said, give me your hand!”  
Needless to say, Tadashi ended up being too nervous and embarrassed to pay attention to the movie.

 

Right from the beginning, he’d known that this kind of thing was possible. What Tadashi hadn’t expected, was how quickly he’d really started to like Tsukishima. It was weird, kinda like the emotions had been lying in wait for some kind of trigger. Now that he was feeling them, he couldn't really recall how he’d been living without their constant presence.  
Tsukishima was slipping on his shoes at the entryway of Tadashi’s house. They’d spent a happy afternoon studying and playing games, which had been interrupted when Tsukishima got extremely embarrassed after finding the box of stars, but it was time to part ways. Tadashi watched as Tsukishima straightened up. They’d been together all day and they spent most of their time at school together, but he didn’t really want today to end yet. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he decided to just speak his mind.  
“Tsukki?”  
“Hm?”  
Tadashi gulped. This way was more nerve wracking than he’d thought it would be.  
“Can I kiss you goodbye?”  
Tsukishima blinked at him, then the words sunk in and he started blushing. His eyes darted around and he avoided looking straight ahead, but then he nodded. Tadashi stepped closer. Then Tsukishima did something a little unexpected.  
He scrunched up his eyes and lightened his lips, looking exactly like he was bracing himself for a punch in the face.   
Tadashi felt a bunch of his anxiety and embarrassment disappear seeing that and he let out a laugh. Tsukishima opened his eyes a crack.  
“Tsukki! You don’t have to wince like that!”  
He was really grinning now. Tsukishima glared at him a little, but the effect was lost when he ducked his head to hide his face right after.  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi! I don’t how this whole thing’s supposed to work! How the hell do people do this…”  
Tadashi’s smile turned warmer and he gently brushed his fingertips against Tsukishima’s jawline to coax his face back up a little.  
“Well first, you’ve gotta lift your face up a bit…”  
Tsukishima made eye contact for a short moment, then closed his eyes again after taking a deep breath. He still looked kinda funny, eyes scrunched up and shoulders tense, but it was better than before. Tadashi leaned forwards and closed his eyes right before contact.  
It was a very quick thing, a simple pressing together of skin and then retreating. It was nothing like the things he’d read about kissing, where it would make your legs weak and send you into a daze or you’d feel it throughout your whole body, but it was perfect to him. The fact that he’d actually just kissed Tsukishima was echoing through his brain and the sensation lingered on his mouth. It was soft, warm, incredibly awkward and completely off center, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.  
Tsukishima wouldn’t meet his eyes after, but he gave a tight hug and muttered “See you.” before he left, which was more than enough.  
Yeah, Tadashi really liked him.  
After Tsukishima had left, he went back up to his room, opened his laptop and searched up how to make origami stars.  
It was time to do a little reciprocation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
